Aerion Freeman
Aerion is the secondary sniper of Axel's gang as well as long ranged heavy assault. His mech, The Freeman's Way, serves as the secondary sniper of the team along with long ranged heavy assault when needed. The most notable part of him, however, would be his persona: Aerion believes he is a pirate. His loud and enthusiastic attitude gave him a firm spot among the groups many personalities during their second adventure with The Paladins. He is played by comando66 Biography Jawhen Fugative Not much is known about the pirate's life on planet Jahwen. The thing about Aerion's case of being an alien fugative is the fact that he's the only known one to exist of his race. The security on the planet is mind boggling due to how vauluble the secrets there are. The natives are kept in quarantine to work as slaves in many of The Empire's scientific developments. Aerion escaped this fortunately, but keeps how and why very personal. The only hint anyone has gotten are either snippets during a drunkan ramble or a bloodcurling scream from a night terror. Human Life Aerion quickly became a frequent bar goer. Never fitting in much on Jawhen anyway, Aerion absorbed human culture like a sponge. The alien came back to the taverns, bars, and pubs every time he had money for a drink. He heard stories and folk tales, taking mental notes on how detailed every different telling was. However, in all the stories he heard, nothing appealed to him more than the tales of ancient sea pirates. The idea of wealth, freedom, and adventure stuck with the flat broke alien fugative, and he quickly went out to become the greatest modern pirate to ever live. At least in his eyes. To do this, Aerion used his sharp wit and clever mind, scamming his way to the top. He took up gambling and conning people out of money and vaulubles. It remains unclear on just how many laws he broke at this time of his life, though it can be speculated that it included contraband and smuggling. He bribed officials and remained at the top of his game for over a decade before he was caught. Caught by the Law One day Imperial officers came to Aerion's residence. The pirate played it cool as they explained the situation. Aerion was wanted for a multitude of crimes, but the one he was most noted for was his escape of Jawhen and his forged License to Alien Freedoms. The did the only logical thing he could, and he ran from the law. Over the years Aerion had developed a lot of contacts including dealers, gamblers, mercenaries, and pilots, and with help from them was able to avoid the judge for years. However, inevitably he was eventually caught. Aerion faced a fate worse than death, as the penalty for his crimes was imprisonment on Oasis, however Aerion never lost his skills as a conman. He knew about The Empire's use of mercenaries, and he offered his service as one. The judge agreed, but was unable to call the pirate's bluff as he immediatly awnsered a call from the cowboy Axel Erachin to join his band of misfits instead. Personality and Traits Aerion is a strange man. His species is stoic, focusing on the fine details and approaching everything with the scientific method. Aerion is loud and rash, making spurge of the moment decisions and priding himself on quick thinking. However, it is impossible to say anything about Aerion without noting his idea of being a pirate. His speech is often sprinkled with "ye" and "mate," trying to make every sentence sound like it came from a sailor's mouth. He is often more concerned with style than much of anything else. Even the sword by his side he keeps mostly "For the look" despite him being far more skilled with his pistol. Relationships with other characters Much like a pirate to his crew, Aerion is feircly loyal. He's carried them while they're wounded and helped them to their feet when they're down. This trait wasn't present until the Paladin's mutinied and he was knocked unconcious and left to die. Claiming to have bled out the blood of a theif and a gambler, he rose up and helped his companion Tara survive the encounter. Abraham Keyes Aerion strangley enough considers Abraham to be his closest friend in the squad, despite Abraham being unaware of this fact. The two spent an inconveniently timed night drinking the night before The Paladins fell apart. The two both suffered the same hangover during the attack. Abraham suffered a loss of money, too. In a later adventure on factory, Aerion joined up with Abraham again while drinking, though this time filling a third wheel role. He later found himself taking a blow for him as the girl he was talking to assaulted the pirate in exchange for Abraham. Haken Wastia Haken is an interesting case with Aerion. Socially, Aerion found the poet incredibly lacking, his first experience with him being tha pancake incident, however redeeming when Haken let Aerion join the ballroom infiltration. In combat, Haken was awe inspiring with his skill in a mech, the most deadly pilote Aerion had seen. However, the Jawhen later learned about Guildenstern's A.I., making Haken more or less impressive in his eyes. Category:Characters